


A Late Night Conversation

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo





	A Late Night Conversation

Title: A Late Night Conversation  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: don't own them; they own me.  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://kick-galvanic.livejournal.com/profile)[**kick_galvanic**](http://kick-galvanic.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

 

 

  
  


“You buy that True Love crap?”

“In what context?”

“Saul and Caprica.”

“Then no.”

“But you believe in True Love?”

“Yup.”

“My Admiral the Romantic.  What made you believe?”

“You.”

“Hmm.  So, Saul and Caprica don’t quite measure up to you?”

“Compared to us, no.  But honestly, it’s hard to think about anything when we’re in our rack.”

“Ours?”

“Ours.  Everything I have is ours, Laura.”

“I like that.”

“I like you.”

“Even when I was in the brig?”

“Even then.”

“Hmm.  Maybe we’re more like Saul and Caprica than we thought.”

“I’d never--”

“Maybe I would have wanted to.”

“It would have been pretty hard with me shot and you escaping with my son.”

“Yeah, but if you weren’t shot.”

“Would you have told me?”

“That I was dying? I wouldn’t have had a choice.  I’d have been going through Chamalla withdrawal.  I’m glad you never saw me like that.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I experienced it during my stay in the brig.”

“And nobody told me!”

“We weren’t exactly chummy then, Bill.”

“Doesn’t matter.  Saul’s--”

“Let it go.  I overcame it.  You recovered and we got to be here, eventually.”

“Here is good.  I like here.”

“Me too.”

“So if I wasn’t shot during your stay in the brig....”

“Yes.  Definitely.”

“We could still give it a go.”

“Not sure it’d have the same effect.  Plus, this is nicer.”

“Yeah. But maybe...”

“Spice things up a bit.”

“Could be nice.”

“Hmm.  But can it live up to our fantasies?”

“Our fantasies?”

“I have.  Haven’t you?”

“No comment.”

“Bill, babe, we’ve already frakked. There’s no secrets between us anymore.”

“Okay, I’ve had a few a day for the past four years.”

“All in the brig?”

  
“Of course not!”

“Touchy.”

“I’m not proud.”

“I am.”

“Babe?”

“Beats Shmoopy.”

  
  



End file.
